<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Are You? by Howlingdawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566447">Who Are You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn'>Howlingdawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Psych (TV 2006), The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, This was inevitable, and binging west wing for the first time, desperately awaiting the second psych movie, im currently in love with lone star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After putting out a fire that struck a detective’s conference, Owen runs into a face from Santa Barbara that feels like it should be familiar.</p>
<p>(AKA the Psych/Lone Star crossover with extremely blatant West Wing references that no one asked for)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Strand &amp; Burton "Gus" Guster, Sam Seaborn &amp; Charlie Young (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, I had an idea for a Psych/Lone Star crossover and I’m finally getting into West Wing, so while idk if I’ll ever write the full crossover, there was one obvious scene I wanted to write anyway. I posted this a few days ago on Tumblr and am fInAlLy getting it up here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a last glance back at the building that had been housing the detectives conference, Owen pulled his helmet and mask off, relieved to take a deep breath of fresh air. Seeing that the fire had gone out, that his crew was starting to come out, each one safe and sound, he permitted himself to lean against the truck, rubbing his aching chest.</p>
<p>“Are you ok, Captain?”</p>
<p>Owen looked around to see a blonde woman in a grey pantsuit approaching him, mild concern in her expression. “I’m fine,” he said, offering her a smile. “What about you? You were in the building when the fire started, right, Detective…?”</p>
<p>“O’Hara,” she said, holding her hand out. “I was, but I’m fine. Thank you for asking. And call me Juliet.”</p>
<p>“In that case, my name is Owen,” he said, taking his glove off to shake her hand.</p>
<p>“Juliet!”</p>
<p>She turned to the man jogging up to her. Owen blinked, wondering why he seemed familiar. “Gus? Where’s Shawn?”</p>
<p>The way he gestured at the building spoke very clearly of long-suffering dismay. “He went back inside.”</p>
<p>“He did <em>what</em>?” Juliet exclaimed.</p>
<p>“One of the firefighters ran in after him, but you know how he is.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Juliet sighed. “Excuse me, Owen, I have to go smack some sense into my husband.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, go,” Owen said, waving her off. She jogged away, heels clacking against the pavement, leaving the two men alone.</p>
<p>Gus was scrutinizing him. “Do I know you?”</p>
<p>Owen crossed his arms, considering the other man. A sense of familiarity tugged at the back of Owen’s mind, but he couldn’t quite put his tongue on it. “Do you know me?” he asked.</p>
<p>Gus tilted his head. “I don’t think so. Unless… is your name Sam?”</p>
<p>He furrowed his brows. “Do I look like a Sam?”</p>
<p>“No.” Gus scratched his head. “You must remind me of someone I used to know.”</p>
<p>“You too.”</p>
<p>A small commotion erupted in front of the building, a man in a cowboy hat and boots bursting out of the building, putting his hands to his head, and singing “The <em>spirits </em>are <em>speaking </em>to me!” loud enough for all of Texas to hear. “Give me a moment to interpret their whims, they’re speaking in smoke signals.”</p>
<p>“That’s my cue,” Gus said drily. “No offense, but I hope I don’t see you again, S- Owen. Escaping one fire is one fire too many.”</p>
<p>“None taken.” He hesitated, fumbling over the inexplicable urge to call him Charlie. “Gus.”</p>
<p>Owen watched him walk away, extremely dissatisfied with the vague answer, still struggling to place him. Then, recognizing TK as the firefighter following the man who must be Shawn out of the building, Owen made his way to his son, and missed the equally confused look Gus shot at him over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Irreverent of the end of the conversation, the question still hung equally heavy over both men:</p>
<p>
  <em>Who are you?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>